King Dedede (Smash 5)
King Dedede makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. A self-styled king and enemy to Kirby; he sometimes will lend a helping hand to Kirby when the need arises. He commands a wide assortment of subjects such as Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos who all basically revere him as a king. Aside from that, he can use his immense strength and size to combat his foes. Aesthetically, he retains his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for WII U and 3DS. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Holds up his hammer in celebration. For some reason, when done facing left (in Brawl), the movement and sound are played out of sync. (Up) *Spins around in a circle, chanting. (Right) *Takes out Gordo and spins it on his finger. (Left) *Twirls his hammer and laughs. (Down) Character Selection Screen *King Dedede slaps his belly and laughs. *''King Dedede swings his hammer forward and laughs.'' *''King Dedede laughs while spinning in a circle.'' On Screen Appearance *Is carried in on a palanquin by four Waddle Dees, then jumps off, scattering them. *''Floats slowly down while puffed up and exhales.'' *''King Dedede appears, spins around, and readies his hammer.'' Victory Animations *Slaps his belly twice, and rests his hand on it as a Waddle Dee stands nearby. *Slams his hammer down on both sides of him, then looks at the camera. *Spins his hammer into the air and finishes with a pose. *''King Dedede takes out Waddle Doo and throws it up in the air; bouncing it off its chest and then catches it.'' *''King Dedede twirls on one foot and swings his hammer forward.'' *''King Dedede jumps up and down while laughing.'' Losing Animation *King Dedede claps his hands while facing forward and smiling. *''Takes his hammer and hits it against his hand while angry.'' *''King Dedede slams his hand on his belly with an angry face.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based the "King Dedede Theme" from Kirby's Dream Land; utilizing the first 10 seconds of the theme as well as traditional Japanese instruments such as the shamisen. Idle Poses *Puts his hammer on his shoulder. *Smacks belly. *''Pats his hammer.'' *''Jiggles his belly up and down.'' Trophies King Dedede's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. King Dedede Unlock: Classic Mode King Dedede (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green King Dedede (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Brown Masked Dedede Unlock: Boss Battle Console Yarn Dedede Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld King Dedede (Super Dedede Jump) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Cyan King Dedede (Dedede Bomb) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Yellow King Dedede (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge King Dedede (Brown)'' Unlock: Complete a character challenge '''King Dedede (Down) Navy Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Dedede 64 Unlock: Complete a Wolf Character Challenge Dedede Burst Unlock: All Star Mode Jet Hammer+ Unlock: Unlock all Lucario's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters